


Мечтатели

by bellemelody



Category: Vatanim Sensin, Vatanim Sensin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: Хиляль и Леон начинают вить своё гнездышко...





	1. Леон

_Удивительно, что может сделать один луч солнца с душой человека.  
Ф.М.Достоевский_

Вспоминая своё детство, Леон осознавал с грустью, что все его желания и мечтания были связаны с счастьем других людей. Возможно, потому, что именно благополучие и радость дорогих его сердцу и было самым важным в жизни молодого мужчины. 

Когда юные друзья мечтали о новых солдатиках с детально проработанными ружьями или же игрушках, которые так необходимы в столь нежном возрасте, Леон молился совсем о других вещах. Он смотрел с наивной тоской на бескрайнее небо и просил о том, чтобы мама больше не грустила, чтобы она не плакала в одиночестве, чтобы ее невидящий взгляд, скользивший по комнате в поисках кого-то важного и недостающего замечал и его, Леона. 

Он повторял заученные фразы молитвы и хотел, чтобы отец приезжал почаще; он клятвенно обещал быстрее вырасти, хорошо учится и стать солдатом, которым будет гордиться его семья.

В огромном доме, согретом лучами солнца, он ходил по пустым комнатам в поисках голосов и взглядов. Леон знал, что являлся благословением для матери и будущим для отца. Мама пела ему колыбельную, перебирая нежно волосы, но иногда на его лицо капали горячие соленые слезы.

Леон хотел лишь одного: чтобы они были счастливы – и ради этого готов был стараться и ненадолго забыть о себе и своих мечтах. Согласен был быть разменной монетой в бесконечном сражении отца и матери, которые тянули его в разные стороны, конечно же, ради его же блага и будущего.

Так продолжалось много лет, с возрастом он понимал, что некоторые молитвы и желания тщетны, нельзя изменить прошлого, нельзя заставить незаживающие раны на сердцах родных исчезнуть без следа. У него на это не хватило бы сил. В природе Леона было заложено упорство, врожденное упрямство, не позволявшее сдаться. Он всегда надеялся, что однажды лишь его одного будет достаточно для счастья родителей.

Самым страшным ударом для Леона был момент, когда земля ушла из под ног, перечеркнув все, что он знал и понимал раньше, когда в душе стали подниматься неведомые и такие противоречивые чувства. Виновницей оказалось юная упрямая и совершенно невыносимая девушка. В ледяном огне ее глаз, прожигавших его с такой неприязнью, читался вызов. Не ответить было выше его сил.

Леон начал мечтать.

Сам того не осознавая, противясь и отрицая свои желания и чувства всем существом. Он просто хотел указать на ее место, осадить нахалку за дерзость и несдержанный язык. Так он обманывал себя, провоцируя Хиляль, в надежде ещё раз почувствовать на себе полыхавший лёд ее глаз. 

В какой момент обман стал правдой, а лёд начал таять, Леон и сам не понял, но с безумной надеждой он ждал опять возможности скрестить взгляды со своим любимым врагом. Потому что если ее слова были полны яда, то слезы, дрожавшие в бездонных озёрах, говорили совсем о другом.

Леон мечтал.

Он мучительно искал малейшее проявление чувств, чтобы сохранить призрачную надежду. Было достаточно услышать дрожь в ее голосе, заметить нежный румянец на щеках, причиной которого был он. Запреты растворялись в невозможных мечтах; рядом шла война, а мысли его были слишком далеки.

В одной из книг, которые стояли стройными рядами в огромной библиотеки его дедушки в Афинах, Леона прочёл: «Ты не можешь менять направление ветра, но всегда можешь поднять паруса, чтобы достичь своей цели.» 

Вся его жизнь была разделена на бессмысленное время, когда Хиляль не было рядом, и драгоценное время, когда ее тёплая ладошка оказалась в его руке. 

Все остальное не имело значения. 

— О чем ты задумался? — услышал он ее нежный голос совсем рядом.

— Мне пришла в голову мысль, что все наконец на своих местах,— ответил Леон.

— То есть?

— Мы в своём доме, а ты в моих объятьях,— нежно ответил Леон, прижимая Хиляль ближе к себе.

Жизнь – это цепь бесконечных событий, которые могут привести к совершенно неожиданному результату. Главное, чтобы звенья этой цепи были в руках умелого человека, тогда все закончится, как и задумано.

Впервые за долгое время Леон мог признать себе, что на сердце он ощущал абсолютное счастье. В своём небольшом доме в самом сердце Измира он присел после ужина на мягкий диван, его жена – совсем рядом с книгой в руках. Она прижалась к нему, лениво перелистывая страницы, видимо, в поисках любимого момента в зачитанном ранее романе.

За окном бушевала война, государства строили планы о разделе территорий, не думая о бесконечном количестве жизней, которые могли погубить. За окном жили люди, которые считали себя вправе осудить их чувства, они могли бы попытаться разлучить их, запятнать всю прекрасную историю, которую Хиляль и Леон создавали своей нежностью и заботой.

Все это не имело значения.

Густые ресницы дрогнули, веки Хиляль прикрылись, а забытая книга выскользнула из рук. Леон любовался на девушку, заснувшую в его крепких объятиях, такую защищённую и безмятежную. Он нежно коснулся губами ее лба. 

Однажды Леон начал мечтать, а потом мечты превратились в реальность.


	2. Хиляль

_Но влюбиться не значит любить. Влюбиться можно и ненавидя._

_Ф.М. Достоевский_

 

Ф.М. Достоевский

Вырваться на мгновение из-под неустанного надзора сестры впервые оказалось сложной задачей. Йылдыз, как хорошо натренированная ищейка, будто чувствовала, что Хиляль направлялась вовсе не на базар уже третий день подряд за чернилами, бумагой или ещё чем-то, что первое приходило в голову.

Новый ключ прожигал кармашек пальто, Хиляль уже готова была взорваться из-за насмешливого тона сестры.

— Что-то ты странное замышляешь, — медленно произнесла Йылдыз, загораживая выход из комнаты.

— Сестра, я не могу отвечать за твою бурную фантазию, мне нужно идти.

— Фантазия, говоришь.

Йылдыз нарочито медленно оглядела Хиляль: новый голубой платок, нежно оттенявший глаза девушки, аккуратно причесанные волосы, также виднелся кружевной воротник блузки. Не совсем новой, но раньше Хиляль особо не обращала внимания на свою одежду, а сегодня тщательно осмотрела свой гардероб в поисках чего-нибудь более женственного. Под настойчивым взглядом сестры щеки вспыхнули. Та, конечно же, была прекрасно осведомлена о привычках младшей сестры в отношении одежды и всем видом показывала, что и причина этих перемен ей тоже была хорошо известна.

Этот внимательный взгляд, будто пытавшийся проникнуть в самые потаённые уголки ее сознания, выводил из себя.

Будто на допросе.

Хиляль решительно сделала шаг вперёд и серьезным тоном заявила:

— Я уже опаздываю, сестра, очень важное дело.

Хиляль подхватила свёрток со стола и уже у порога услышала смех сестры.

— Ты пирогом будешь за чернила расплачиваться? Передай торговцу, что если отец узнает, его лавочку придётся прикрыть!

Хиляль закрыла дверь и быстром шагом направилась в пункт своего назначения. Думать о таком щекотливом вопросе, как реакция отца на ее времяпрепровождение, совсем не хотелось. Она старалась не позволять нехорошему предчувствию омрачить этот чудесный день. Только не сегодня.

Подойдя к заветной двери, Хиляль вытащила новый ключик из кармана и открыла замок. Ее собственный ключ от их с Леоном дома. Горячая волна поднялась к самому горлу, переполнявшие эмоции душили и лишали покоя. Можно ли быть настолько счастливой, что и умереть не страшно? Теперь Хиляль знала, что и такое возможно. Умереть от счастья.

Дом встретил ее уютной тишиной, запахом отполированного дерева, свежей краски и одеколона Леона. Хиляль сама себе не смела признаться, но стоило ей только прислушаться к терпкому и свежему аромату, присущему только ее мужу, как кружилась голова и хотелось уткнуться носом в его шею и вдыхать. Она шлепнула себя по горящим щекам, стыдясь собственных мыслей: о таком можно лишь мечтать, где же найти смелость, чтобы осуществить подобное.

Хиляль никогда не мечтала.

Она упрямо смотрела в будущее, веря, что однажды на этой земле воцарится мир и покой. К чему пустые мечтания, когда нужно действовать?

В один момент все изменилось. Как и когда, Хиляль и сама не поняла. Волны протеста, дрожь, которая охватывала ее всю, стоило только молодому врагу обратить свой взор на неё, перевернули весь мир. Каждый раз, когда девушка встречалась с ним взглядом, почва ускользала из-под ног, и из головы вылетали все гневные слова и мысли.

Стоило Леону устремить взгляд в другую сторону, она мучительно сыпала колкостями, лишь бы ещё раз почувствовать на себе тёплую ласку его бархатных глаз.

Хиляль ненавидела себя за это, проклинала день, когда огромный корабль привёз греческого лейтенанта в Измир специально, чтобы разрушить ее душевное равновесие и превратить каждый день в бесконечную пытку. В бушующую борьбу с самой собой. В каждом сражении она терпела сокрушительное поражение, все больше попадая под влияние его нежного взгляда, вслушиваясь в глубокий голос и восхищаясь своим заклятым врагом.

Стоило хоть издали увидеть высокого статного лейтенанта, как перехватывало дыхание от волнения и сердце пускалось в бешеный пляс. Как же Хиляль презирала себя за эту слабость. Ее страна страдала от греческого захватничества, а единственное, что сводило с ума Хиляль и не давало покоя - это близость греческого военного.

Хиляль повесила пальто и платок на деревянную вешалку и взглянула в небольшое зеркало. Она распустила свои волосы, позволив им спокойно спадать по плечам, расправила кружевной воротничок и критично оглядела своё отражение. Ох уж эти пылающие щеки, вечно выдававшие волнение! Хиляль уже представила довольную улыбку на лице Леона. Каждый раз он специально врывался в ее личное пространство, преследуя даже в мечтах и снах, заставляя забывать о действительности и плыть по запретным водам.

Леон заставил ее мечтать.

Бросив последний взгляд в зеркало, Хиляль прошла в светлую гостиную. Она поставила на небольшой столик у дивана блюдо с ещё горячим пирогом.

Разве могла она только подумать, что в ее жизни все настолько изменится: ещё вчерашняя бунтарка сдалась без остатка своим чувствам, которые бурлили внутри неукротимой лавиной, неконтролируемой, обескураживавшей.

Она обошла уютную комнату, провела пальцами по книжному шкафу. За окнами, обрамлёнными в нарядные шторы, сгущались сумерки. Слишком часто жизнь была жестока и беспощадна, отнимая самое дорогое и сокровенное, и в итоге Хиляль стала бояться собственного счастья. Даже в это мгновение, присаживаясь за новенький письменный столик, ей хотелось ущипнуть себя, будто все это было не по-настоящему. Словно этот уютный дом, ее Леон, их чувства – все рассеется без следа в тумане, и она останется лишь с пустотой и болью.

Страх постоянно следовал за ней по пятам, не позволяя насладится действительностью, сжимая горло ледяной рукой, заставлял просыпаться со слезами и в ужасе перед неизвестностью.

Она взяла в руки перо и макнула в чернильницу. С тоской она подумала, что слишком давно ничего не писала. Казалось, будто слова утратили свою силу: слишком беспощадными были действия людей вокруг, фразы терялись в этом водовороте человеческой ненависти и непримиримости. Слишком много потерь, слишком много боли и крови. Что же все ещё держало ее на ногах, давало силы смотреть в будущее и надеяться, что однажды все изменится?

Перо вывело лишь одно слово:

“Леон”

Леон научил ее верить в невозможное.

Ключ в замке повернулся, и тот, кто занимал все ее мысли, вошёл в комнату.

— Добрый вечер, дорогая жена! Надеюсь, ты не скучала тут без меня? — спросил он с улыбкой.

— Я сама только пришла, — ответила Хиляль и прикрыла ладонью написанное имя, стесняясь собственного порыва, а потом и вовсе накрыла этот лист другим.

Этот жест не остался без внимания.

— Тебя посетило вдохновение?

Леон протянул ей руку, и Хиляль встала ему навстречу.

— Просто искала чем себя занять.

— Ты знаешь, эта квартира предлежала одному греческому поэту, и он обещал, что однажды, когда закончится война, обязательно вернётся домой и к своему творчеству.

Леон обнял девушку, нежно поглаживая ее волосы.

— Наверное, чудесно писать о мире, — прошептала Хиляль, наслаждаясь заветной близостью.

Леон отстранился и потянул девушку к окну.

— Я давно хочу кое-что попробовать, — проговорил он и, не давая девушке опомнится, сел на кресло у окна и усадил ее прямо к себе на колени.

Хиляль замерла на мгновение, забыв о том, что нужно дышать, а потом, признав безоговорочную победу Леона, положила голову ему на плечо. Ей самой так часто хотелось прикоснуться к нему, поправить волосы, падающие на лоб, быть свободной в своих порывах и желаниях, но внутренние оковы будто не оставляли ее, не позволяя сделать этот шаг.

— О чем мечтаешь написать ты? — спросил Леон, переплетая их пальцы.

— Я не знаю, — с досадой ответила Хиляль.

Ведь в самом деле, она никогда не заглядывала так далеко, не думала о будущем, которое могло ждать после войны. О чем бы Хиляль хотела написать? Пока шла война, ее голос был важен для борьбы за свободу, для того, чтобы люди знали, что происходит, видели правду и не забывали о своей совести. Но когда все закончиться, о чем же ей говорить?

— Я могла бы написать роман, — осторожно начала Хиляль.

— О любви?

Хиляль метнула взгляд на Леона, видя, как он пытался сдержать улыбку.

— Именно. О запретной.

Она знала это взгляд. «Вызов принят, старший лейтенант, можете смущать сколько угодно, я не поддамся», — подумала Хиляль и кокетливо накрутила светлый локон на палец.

— Главный герой будет, конечно же, смелым и привлекательным, с прекрасным чувством юмора, — невинно предложил Леон.

— Скажи уже: “самодовольный хвастун”, — ответила Хиляль.

Леон рассмеялся, приподняв ее лицо за подбородок.

— Это не так уж важно, главное, что героиня очень красивая и делает его абсолютно счастливым.

Он поцеловал её, заставив забыть и о романе, и о его главных героях. Хиляль прикрыла глаза. Она перебирала пальцами его мягкие волосы, поглаживая кожу шеи, растворяясь в поцелуях и мечтая, чтобы это мгновение никогда не заканчивалось.

— А как все закончится? — прошептал Леон между поцелуями.

— Что закончится? — спросила Хиляль в ожидании новой ласки.

— Твой роман,— участливо подсказал Леон, проведя широкой ладонью по девичьей щеке.

Хиляль открыла глаза и встретилась с его сияющим взглядом. Когда Леон так смотрел на неё, будто во всей вселенной существовала лишь она одна, самая драгоценная и единственная, девушка чувствовала себя красивой и желанной, и вся грусть и страхи отступали прочь. В этот момент Хиляль хотелось лишь одного: подарить ему столько же счастья, сколько переполняло ее. Она медленно коснулась его губ своими, надеясь, что Леон все поймёт.

За свою недолгую жизнь Хиляль слишком много боролась, слишком много сил уходило на бесконечные сражения. За свободу, за жизнь, за родину, за справедливость. Она привыкла быть лишь песчинкой в этой огромной пустыне людей, которые готовы были отдать жизнь за свою идею. Хиляль была безлика.

Как же так получилось, что в этом море лиц увидеть и понять ее боль и отчаяние смог лишь тот, кого она должна была ненавидеть?

Это навсегда останется загадкой судьбы, которая подарила Хиляль самый большой и чудесный дар.

— Я не хочу расставаться с тобой даже на мгновение, — прошептал Леон, зарываясь лицом в ее волосы, — хочу, чтобы ты каждый вечер ждала моего возвращения, на столе стоял тёплый пирог, и нам не нужно было прятаться.

Хиляль отстранилась.

— Вообще-то пирог приготовила моя бабушка, надеюсь тебе понравится, — быстро ответила Хиляль, вдруг заинтересовавшись видом из окна.

— То есть, моя жена не будет баловать меня вкусными пирогами? — нарочито серьезно спросил Леон.

«Дались ему эти пироги», — подумала Хиляль, высвобождаясь из объятий Леона. Она быстро поднялась на ноги.

— Мне пора уже идти домой. Надо успеть, пока отец не вернулся, — заторопилась Хиляль.

Леон неохотно поднялся с кресла и своими следующими словами лишил суетливую женушку дара речи.

— Генерал Джевдет знает о наших отношениях.

Хиляль с ужасом посмотрела на Леона.

— Как знает? Правда знает? Ты в этом уверен?

Леон медленно кивнул и взял Хиляль за руку. Она лихорадочно пыталась хоть что-то придумать. Ясно было, что однажды он узнает, но что делать в таком случае, об этом Хиляль ещё не думала.

— Я уверен. Он сам поставил меня в известность об этом.

— Откуда он узнал? Что он сказал?

Молодой человек нежно прикоснулся ладонями к ее щекам и серьезно сказал:

— Он благословил нашу любовь и сказал, что нам нужно скорее отплыть на первом корабле, забыть о войне и быть счастливыми.

Хиляль обомлела от таких слов.

— Правда? — с надеждой спросила она.

— Нет, — с сожалением ответил Леон.

Хиляль шлепнула его по руке, не понимая, как можно быть в таком игривом настроении, когда поднимался столь важный вопрос.

— Леон! — с упреком одернула его девушка. — Что за шутки? Я уж испугалась, что он и правда все знает.

— Вообще-то, об этом я не шутил, лишь вторая часть оказалась далекой от правды, к сожалению.

Хиляль упрямо сжала губы. Чего же она ожидала? Она всегда знала, что однажды отец узнает об их отношениях. И, без сомнений, никогда их не примет. Видя, как омрачилось лицо девушки, Леон привлёк ее к себе.

— Мы всегда знали, что так и будет, разве есть что-то новое в его предубеждении против наших отношений, Хиляль? — сказал Леон. —Мы сами приняли решение соединить наши жизни, и кто бы что ни говорил, это не имеет никакого значения.

Хиляль посмотрела на Леона и поняла, что это и было ответом на все их вопросы. Свой выбор она уже сделала.

— Я очень люблю свою жену и хочу, чтобы она никогда не забывала об этом.

Леон коснулся ее губ легким поцелуем.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

Хиляль обняла его, чувствуя как поцелуи становились все настойчивее. Она терялась в своих чувствах, мечтая всегда быть в его объятиях, теряться в горячих поцелуях. Когда он так обнимал ее, девушке казалось, что она растворилась, ее больше нет, есть лишь чувство безграничного счастья.

— Леон, — прошептала Хиляль, — ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что можно быть настолько счастливым, что и умереть не страшно?

Он обхватил ее лицо ладонями и ответил:

— Любимая, самое большое счастье — это жить. Проживать каждый день, заново открывая для себя все, что готовит нам судьба. Засыпать в объятиях любимого человека, видеть как растут твои дети, седеют волосы на висках и быть благодарным за каждый вдох.

— Дети? — переспросила Хиляль, прикусив нижнюю губу. Лицо обдало жаром и щеки запылали.

Леон засмеялся.

— Да, такие же очаровательные и упрямые, как ты. Я согласен на двух девочек и одного мальчика.

Хиляль засмеялась в ответ. Ее воображение уже рисовало картину, будто из другого мира, где их дом был полон голосов, на столе стоял горячий пирог ее собственного приготовления, а на сердце царил покой.

Часы своим боем возвестили, что ещё один вечер подошёл к концу.

— Мне пора идти, — с сожалением сказала Хиляль.

— Так скоро. Останься ещё немного, — попросил Леон.

— Леон.

— Ещё хотя бы мгновение!

— Если только мгновение...

Однажды научившись мечтать, она уже не сможет остановиться.


	3. Урок музыки

_Первое условие игры с огнем в том, чтобы даже не обжечься._

_Обжигаются только те, кто не знает правил игры._

_Оскар Уайльд_

Ничто не предвещало приближения грозы, небо за окном уютной квартирки было безоблачным, предзакатное солнце освещало узорный ковёр сквозь тонкую тюль изящных штор.

Леон находился в полной растерянности. Пальцы лениво скользнули по прохладным клавишам пианино, но без достаточных усилий и благородный инструмент остался абсолютно нем. В натянутой тишине комнаты было слышно, лишь как Хиляль яростно перелистывала страницы ни в чем не повинной книги, оказавшейся жертвой то ли крутого нрава жены, то ли длинного языка незадачливого мужа.

Что-то пошло не так, и Леон хотел бы спросить, в чем же он провинился, или хотя бы поинтересоваться, почему Хиляль уже минут пять читала книгу вверх тормашками, но благоразумно решил промолчать.

А все начиналось так мирно и многообещающе...

— Хиляль, здесь семь нот. Именно они являются основой каждой мелодии. Это как алфавит, но на этом языке говорит лишь музыка.

Хиляль благоговейно прикоснулась к желтоватым клавишам, инструмент издал резкий звук из-под ее пальцев. Она испуганно одернула руку.

— Это совсем не сложно, я тебе покажу, — с улыбкой произнёс Леон и положил свою широкую ладонь на кисть девушки. — Что ты хочешь научиться играть?

Хиляль пожала плечами, нежные щеки порозовели от близости дорогого мужа, который получал удовольствие от ее смущения и придвинулся к ней. Их тела соприкасались, он обнял девушку одной рукой, чтобы было удобнее направлять ее ладонь. Хиляль покорно вжалась в тепло возлюбленного, слишком поглощенная перспективой овладения навыками игры на пианино, чтобы обратить внимание на сомнительную позу для обучения.

Для урока музыки такая близость лишь мешала, но в такой момент ноты были последним, что занимало мысли Леона. Ему открывалась очаровательная картина, и больше всего он хотел прижаться губами к изящной шее, забыть о музыке и не выпускать девушку из объятий.

— Что ты играл только что? — спросила Хиляль, повернувшись к Леону.

Их дыхания смешались. Молодой мужчина был слишком занят, любуясь ее розовым язычком, который пробежался по нижней губе. Леон чувствовал близость девушки, жаркая волна опалила изнутри, и было очень сложно сосредоточиться на чём-либо ином.

— Играл? — переспросил он, глубоко вздыхая и пытаясь унять своё сердцебиение. — Бах, кажется. Или же нет, это был Бетховен, — быстро проговорил Леон, обратив наконец своё внимание на инструмент.

— Что же мне делать? — терпеливо спрашивала Хиляль своего учителя, который никак не мог взять себя в руки.

В комнате вдруг стало очень жарко, Леон расслабил галстук, внезапно превратившийся в удавку. Мужчина встал со стула и резким жестом снял жилетку, надеясь хоть как-то облегчить внезапный жар, охвативший все его тело. Ему нужно были лишь мгновение и какое-то расстояние между ними.

Хиляль с удивлением наблюдала за резкими движениями Леона.

Молодой учитель грациозно присел на широкую банкетку у пианино, мысленно досчитал до пяти и обратил своё внимание на недоуменную ученицу. На этот раз он решил оставить между ними хоть какое-то расстояние.

— Повторяй за мной, — произнёс Леон, взяв первый аккорд мелодии.

Он сыграл вступительные ноты легкой пьесы и выжидательно посмотрел на Хиляль. Девушка послушно положила руки на пианино и повторила, но уже на третьей ноте забыла, с чего все начиналось.

— Давай ещё разок, — Леона накрыл руку девушки своей.

Он любовался ее нежным профилем и как светлые распущенные волосы, уложенные набок, открывали шею. Лишь один завиток мешался девушке, и ей приходилось постоянно прятать его за ухо. Вырез белой блузки был достаточно скромным, но это абсолютно не мешало разбушевавшейся фантазии Леона. Темная длинная юбка вовсе не скрадывала изящные изгибы, а их соприкасавшиеся тела лишь усложняли задачу учителя.

— Леон, твоя рука мне мешает, я же так не вижу клавиш, — пожаловалась девушка.

Молодой мужчина сглотнул, ему не хватало воздуха, во рту пересохло. Он и не заметил, как опять обнял жену: казалось, что его разум и тело действовали не в ладу друг с другом. Отчаянно хотелось прижать любимую ближе к себе и проверить, так ли мягка и бархатиста ее кожа у самых ключиц, как кажется. Все его чувства будто обострились; тонкий цветочный аромат, исходивший от волос Хиляль, сводил с ума. Самым лучшим решением было бы просто сбежать отсюда как можно дальше. К сожалению или же к счастью, такой силой воли он не обладал.

Всему виной были эти странные сны, такие реальные и яркие, что, проснувшись, Леон с яростью и разочарованием мечтал снова уснуть и продолжить на том месте, где остановился. Этой ночью после пробуждения хотелось рычать от злости и рвать волосы на голове.

Такого с ним ещё никогда не было. Раньше даже мгновение, проведённое рядом с любимой девушкой, было для него счастьем, сейчас же эта близость становилась пыткой. Он думал о том, что во сне не было никаких барьеров и преград, его любимая падала в его объятия, не думая не о чем, подставляла лицо под его горячие поцелуи и томно вздыхала от его горячего шепота, и почему-то от этих мыслей кружилась голова.

Хиляль выжидательно смотрела на возлюбленного и своими словами опять вернула его на грешную землю, оторвав от райских видений:

— Леон, ты весь покраснел, все хорошо?

В ее чистом взгляде было столько неподдельной заботы, что молодой человек застыдился на мгновение направления своих мыслей.

— Все нормально, здесь немного жарко, — он откашлялся в кулак, — ты повторяй за мной.

Следующие десять минут Леон безуспешно пытался научить Хиляль проиграть незатейливую мелодию, но каждый раз он то слишком близко наклонялся, сбивая девушку с ритма, то, накрывая ее руку своей, мешал повторять ноты. В какой-то момент терпение Хиляль лопнуло.

— Леон, ты не даёшь мне играть. Не знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать! Есть тебе скучно, так и скажи! Я чувствую себя очень глупо!

— И правильно, — неожиданно для них обоих вспылил Леон.

Хиляль приоткрыла рот от неожиданности. Он с раздражением взъерошил уложенные волосы. Леон бросил беспомощный взгляд на виновницу всех его волнений и мечтаний. Он даже не представлял, что делать. Пока муж пытается всеми силами справиться с пожаром внутри, жена уверена, что ему скучно! Как Хиляль пришла к такому абсурдному выводу, Леон даже не представлял. Нужно было признаться и как-то объясниться, что незадачливый влюблённый и попытался сделать.

— Играть на пианино большое удовольствие, но иногда стоит немножко забыть о нотах и просто насладиться минутой и воспользоваться ситуацией.

Хиляль в недоумении взглянула на него:

— Что значит “воспользоваться ситуацией”?

— Это одно из правил флирта, — терпеливо объяснял Леон, не подозревая, какую глубокую яму себе рыл. — На вечерах в Афинах пары садились у рояля, молодой человек показывал пару нот, а потом накрывал пальцы девушки своими, словно случайное касание, а потом и поцелуй украдкой и...

Леон оторвался от клавиш, взглянул на свою затихшую ученицу и осекся. Кажется, это называлось «убить взглядом».

— Я так никогда не делал, — поспешил реабилитироваться Леон. — Мои друзья мне рассказывали, — произнёс он неубедительно.

Хиляль резко встала и подошла к книжному шкафу, вытащила первый попавшийся томик и демонстративно села в кресло-качалку, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор закрыт.

— Да они и не друзья мне вовсе, так, знакомые просто, — Леон все глубже зарывал все надежды на претворение в жизнь почти невинных афинских забав.

Каждый раз, когда их взгляды пересекались и она прожигала его голубым пламенем, Леон мысленно отрезал свой длинный язык. Черт дернул его ляпнуть, всему виной эта жара. Он попытался ослабить галстук, который и так висел где-то в районе груди.

Неукротимая буря внутри Леона не угасала ни на мгновение, он не представлял, как открыться и обьяснить столь щекотливую ситуацию девушке, которая хотела лишь научиться игре на фортепиано. Он беспомощно вздыхал, перебирая нотные книги, приобретённые для их уютного дома. Совсем не так Леон представлял себе этот вечер, совсем о другом были его мечтания.

Хиляль продолжала терзать несчастную книгу, что-то ворча себе под нос: разобрать слова было сложно, да и сомнительно, что незадачливому учителю понравились бы нелицеприятные эпитеты, связанные с веселыми вечерами в Афинах.

Неужели она совсем не испытывала такого же волнения? Ее всю не охватывал трепет, стоило ему оказаться рядом? Возможно ли, что лишь он один медленно сходил с ума от близости любимой и не мог никак взять под контроль собственные порывы? Леон чувствовал себя отвратительно, он каждый раз одёргивал себя, повторяя, что спешить не стоило, но снова полностью лишался покоя, стоило ей взглянуть на него этими чарующими глазами и потянуться навстречу его нежным поцелуям.

Эта натянутая как струна пауза не могла бы длиться бесконечно. В уютной комнате в оглушающей тишине слишком громко звучали их невысказанные мысли.

Иногда слова лишь вредили, запутывали и не давали правильно обьяснить то, что на сердце.

Леон знал иной способ, созданный веками тому назад. Язык, на котором всегда говорили влюблённые, выражая свою страсть и тоску. Он очень надеялся растопить сердечко своей снежной королевы.

Пальцы скользнули по клавишам, приготовившись взять первый аккорд. Эта незамысловатая мелодия не давала ему покоя уже много месяцев, перекликаясь с душевной болью и тоской. В разлуке ему хотелось быть ближе к возлюбленной, хотя бы окружая себя знакомыми и милыми ей вещицами. Леон перечитывал турецких поэтов, совсем по-другому понимая и осмысляя прочитанное, а в каждой турецкой мелодии ему слышался ее чистый нежный голос. Он украдкой бросал взгляды на милую избранницу, которая замерла с книгой в руках.

Хиляль узнала мелодию.

Как ещё можно было выразить ту беспомощность и тоску, которая охватывала Леона в дали от нее? Он засыпал с молитвами о том, чтобы она была в безопасности, чтобы ничто не угрожало самому дорогому для него существу в целом мире. Сама мысль о том, что пока он находился в Афинах, с Хиляль могло случиться что-то непоправимое, сводила его с ума. Ведь он мог бы не успеть, он мог бы вернуться в Измир слишком поздно.

Он мечтал об освобождении этих земель и об окончании войны, наверное, больше самого большого патриота Турции. Ведь это бы означало, что Хиляль больше ничто не угрожало. С непониманием и враждебностью людей он мог справиться, мог обьяснить свои чувства родным Хиляль, а если бы это не получилось, то он бы сбежал со своей любимой. Но самой беспощадной и безжалостной преградой на их пути была война. Против лютости этой хищницы он был бессилен.

Нежный спасительный голос ласково ворвался в его безутешные мысли:

«Моя златовласая невеста...

Чтобы мне дожить до дня,

когда увижу лик моей возлюбленной.

Что мне делать, горе мне, горе.

Что мне делать, горе мне, горе!

Златовласая невеста…»

Сколько бесконечных одиноких вечеров он провёл в Афинах, снова и снова повторяя эту мелодию, представляя как ее нежный голос вторит грустной, полной надежд и чаяний песни несчастного влюблённого. Леон слишком хорошо понимал, каково это — любить и не иметь возможности даже протянуть руку и прикоснуться, заявить во всеуслышанье о своих чувствах и жить лишь надеждами, иногда призрачными, порой до боли осязаемыми, а мгновениями такими осуществимыми, что перехватывало дыхание.

— Так красиво, — нежно произнесла Хиляль, в ее глазах сверкали слезы.  
Леон так погрузился в собственные переживания, что не услышал, как позабытая книжка была оставлена на кресле, а девушка подошла и встала рядом с ним.

Доиграв мелодию, Леон убрал руки с пианино и тяжело вздохнул.

— Я не понимаю, что на тебя нашло, Леон, — Хиляль с грустью развела руками, в ее голубых глазах читалась полная беспомощность. — Объясни мне, я хочу понять тебя.

— Когда ты так близко, — боясь взглянуть ей в лицо, прошептал Леон, будто в этом доме, принадлежавшем лишь им одним, хоть кто-то мог услышать тихий волнующий разговор, — я не могу ни о чем думать. Я хочу забыть книги и музыку и целовать тебя.

—Так почему же ты просто не сказал? — горячий шёпот защекотал ухо Леона.

Хиляль положила руку ему на плечо, и мужчина на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Он резко встал, прижав девушку к инструменту; клавиши жалобно пискнули под неожиданной тяжестью. Быстрые ритмичные удары собственного сердца, казалось, оглушали. Леон вдохнул запах ее волос, не выпуская девушку из объятий.

Она нежно провела ладонью по его щеке, заставив взглянуть на себя. Ее щеки горели, но глаза смотрели твёрдо. Хиляль обвила шею мужа руками, прижимаясь к нему; пианино сыграло новый аккорд неизвестного и вряд ли кому-либо интересного в данный момент произведения.

Капитуляция, полная и безоговорочная. Леон и не подозревал раньше, какое же это блаженство —проигрывать достойному сопернику.

***

За окном наступала ночь, луна бросала свои нежные блики сквозь тонкую тюль изящных штор. Гибкие пальцы Леона неспешно перебирали желтоватые клавиши пианино. Хиляль склонила голову ему на плечо.

Кто-то сказал, что музыка- это язык, на котором разговаривают души. Всего семь нот могли перевернуть все человеческое сознание, пробуждали самые сокровенные воспоминания, учили пониманию и прощению. Всего семь нот создавали чудесные новые мечты.


End file.
